Random renin-sodium profiling produces a heterogeneous population of low renin essential hypertensive (LREH) patients, many of whom would not be classified as LREH on repeat examination. The stimulus of a 9 mEq Na diet apparently yields a more homogeneous population of patients with LREH. Forty mg of furosemide is an insufficient stimulus to identify patients with LREH.